Childlike
by Emerald Moonrose
Summary: Six days had passed since Xemnas recruited Roxas, and the new Nobody was not responding to anything. To attempt to bring out something in Roxas, he put his hopes in something he knew the blond's other was familiar with; a childish rubber duck.


January 13th [1/13] is National Rubber Duck Day. That is where I got inspiration for this.

I own nothing except for the idea.

* * *

"Roxas, I understand that this is all very new to you, but you need to start responding to things. You will never make it in this Organization if you don't." Xemnas sighed as Roxas continued staring at the white floor from his sitting position on the bed, unmoving. He had expected no less, though; the Keyblade Wielder had been all but silent the six days he had been there.

"Roxas…" Roxas did nothing, and Xemnas shook his head, unsurprised. With another sigh, he got up and left, walking through the door before opening a portal back to his room.

He knew that Roxas would remain like that until dinner, in which he would go down to the dining hall, eat the minimal amount, and then ignore the rest of the members, returning to his room. Roxas, he mused, had a certain routine that he would always follow. Whether it was just his personality or part of his light makeup, Xemnas didn't know. He just knew that he never would be deterred from it unless disturbed in the process.

Then, Xemnas looked to the side of his room, and his brow furrowed, thinking of the original Keyblade Wielder. While he had no emotions towards Sora, he knew that if he had the capacity to feel anything, he would feel nothing but contempt for the easygoing brunet boy. Sora tended to be incredibly childish, with a love for small things that teenagers would normally ignore.

_Roxas may not remember his past self, but he's still connected, _Xemnas thought grimly, knowing what he'd need to do. With a pause, he thought of where he could find something to jog Roxas' mind, when his thoughts snapped back to a different Organization member with the childlike demeanor similar to Sora's. A small smirk slid onto his face as he opened a portal directly into the bathroom connected to Demyx's room. Ignoring the water wielder's indignant squawks as the water swirled around him, Xemnas plucked a single rubber duck from Demyx's bath tub, walking back through the portal before the blond could protest further.

The portal closing behind him, he regarded the yellow duck with something as close to disdain as he could get. He didn't even know if such a silly thing would work, but he knew that if he didn't get Roxas to respond soon, he would be of no use to the Organization.

Xemnas took a deep breath as he opened another portal and walked through it, this one leading to the outside of Roxas' room. When he entered the blond Nobody's room, he noticed that it was just as he suspected; he hadn't even moved an inch from where he left him. "Roxas."

Xemnas knew that he heard him by the small incline of the head he received, but that wasn't enough. "Roxas, look at me."

Finally, for the first time, Roxas looked up, and instantly, his eyes landed on the rubber duck in the tan Nobody's hand. Xemnas watched him for a second before holding out the duck. Bright blue orbs turned up to look into his orange ones, and his hand reached out, grasping the duck and bringing it close to him. Now he analyzed it, and squeezed it, blinking in surprise as it made the squeaking noise that the ducks were so famous for.

Xemnas wasn't expecting him to look up again, and he noticed the flicker of recognition that Roxas' eyes held as he nodded to the white haired man. Xemnas nodded back and left the room without another word. Instead of summoning another dark portal, he waited to find out what Roxas would do. It came as a surprise even to him when he heard silence from the room he just left, but another indignant screech from Demyx's room down the hallway. After a few more seconds, Roxas walked out of his room, nodded once more to Xemnas, and continued making his way down the hall.

Xemnas watched him before he nodded as well, turning and walking the other way. He knew that he had triggered the part of Roxas that would make him great. Tomorrow, he would send him on his first mission, and Roxas would begin his path to becoming one of the most powerful Nobodies in existence.


End file.
